


1st Time Inauguration

by MrsMegadrive



Category: Fake News
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMegadrive/pseuds/MrsMegadrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has been watching Stephen for a long time now. Stephen laid out on a stack of bibles is just too much for Jon & he wonders what Stephen may look like spread out on his desk like that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The inauguration

Watching him from the side of the set, Jon is well aware of Stephen’s grace and charisma. He quietly observes him, obscured by the production crew, watching the crowd feed off his enthusiasm and charm. Sipping on a coffee, he watches how at ease Stephen is. The crowd roars with laughter every once and a while, although Jon has no idea what they are laughing at as he’s not even really listening. He’s just watching him.

Jon knew there was to be a sketch involving Stephen being inaugurated as some type of anti-president, but hadn’t really listened beyond that, preferring to take the show as it came on these distracted days. What he hadn’t expected was for Stephen to sprawl out across a stack of bibles, and swear his oath, looking rather like a pin-up model.

Jon looks on wordlessly, mouth agape as Stephen coyly unbuttons his jacket then flings it aside, stares down the barrel of the camera, sweeping his hand down his thigh and across his ass as he’s lounged provocatively on top of the pile of bibles. Jon groans inwardly, trying to displace the thoughts gathering in his head. He knows. He knows that even if he didn’t confront Stephen about how he felt, that this moment right here would be enough to sustain him on lonely nights. He knew that tonight might involve a lot of confused thoughts about Stephen, crying at his climax in frustration.

There had been a lot of frustrating nights lately. They started off not long after Stephen’s foreign correspondence bit with the banana. But since, there were mainly thoughts of Stephen and his desk. He wondered whether it was just the right height to be bent over. How easy it would be to hide under that desk on air, and wrap his mouth around Stephen’s cock. The thought of Stephen trying not to get flustered and carry on with the show with Jon trying his hardest to give him release, made Jon uncomfortably hard.

It was all very silly, imagining blowing Stephen Colbert behind his desk on live television with no one else the wiser, but even recalling his little fantasy made Jon groan again, this time not managing to conceal it. Luckily the show was wrapping up and the audience was on it’s feet applauding Stephen loudly. He looks gorgeous, standing there in his dark suit, grinning at the audience.

Once everyone had left the audience seating Stephen bounds up to Jon, far too gracefully for someone so gangly. “Stewart! …So?!” Stephen asks, grinning boyishly.

“Oh” Jon says, trying to recover his composure…”Good show! Not so sure about the whole ‘Black Folk’ thing but I liked the inauguration skit. So did some of the ladies in the audience by the sounds of things. Did you hear them giggling?”. He laughs quietly as Stephen smiles.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy the view Stewart. I know you were looking, hiding in those shadows, doing God knows what!” Stephen doesn’t know the affect this has on Jon, as he splutters through a mouth full of coffee.

Jon sees that Stephen is joking, but coughs loudly, trying not to choke after that incredibly accurate assessment. Tonight. It’s going to happen tonight, and if he doesn’t get the reaction he hopes for, then well. He doesn’t know what happens then, but he is certain that he can’t stand this awkward one-sided love affair any longer. “Drinks?” Stephen asks casually.

“Sure,” Jon replies, trying not to sound even half as nervous as he felt.

They walk the small distance to the bar near the studio. Jon sits in the corner, nervous and worried as Stephen returns from the bar carrying two tumblers of scotch, humming to himself quietly. Small talk ensues, mostly about up coming shows. Conversation turns toward Stephen’s favourite topic at the moment, the sport of horse ballet. Hmmm. Riding. Crops. “That’s a nice thought” Jon smirks to himself. At this stage he has had what he knows is a few too many drinks, but he knows this is the only way he can speak freely. He looks up shyly from his glass to see Stephen smiling quietly to himself, watching one of the TVs mounted on the wall, absently drumming his fingers on the table in a flourish. Such nimble hands Jon thinks.

“You know, I meant it when I said that I liked the inauguration skit, although I’m guessing I’m not your target audience,” Jon smiles as he speaks. Stephen regards him quietly, making him swallow nervously.

“Liked what you saw huh Stewart? I would have hammed it up more if I’d known I was giving you a raging hard-on. No wonder you always lurk in the shadows while I’m taping,” Stephen laughs quietly, expecting Jon to have a smart come back. The noise of the bar takes over for a moment as they both sit there together quietly.  
“You liked what you saw, Jon?” Stephen asks again after what feels like a minutes silence, a totally different tone to his voice now. Jon smiles weakly both at the question and because he rarely hears Stephen call him by his first name off air.

“Time to be brave Jon,” he thinks to himself. “To be honest, I wondered what you may look like sprawled across my desk like that.” Stephen downs the rest of his drink and looks Jon in the eyes for a few moments. He picks his wallet up and stands up, straightening his tie and jacket, grabbing Jon’s hand.

“Let’s go find out then shall we?”

Jon sighs at the unexpected contact and grins, following behind Stephen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has been watching Stephen for a long time now. Stephen laid out on a stack of bibles is just too much for Jon & he wonders what Stephen may look like spread out on his desk like that...

Luckily there are still cleaning crews working in the studio, so they quietly sneak into the sound stage that The Daily Show is filmed on. Jon can’t help but giggle to himself at the thought of being alone with Stephen in this very familiar space. It’s usually so loud in here, but Jon is acutely aware of just how quiet it is at this moment. Stephen leans against Jon’s desk, elbows propping him up.

“So you’ve got me right where you want me Stewart. What are you going to do with me, or are you too afraid to come over here,” Colbert teases, grinning at Jon from across the set. Still smiling, Jon walks over to Stephen, hands in his pockets, lifting his gaze from his shoes to Stephen’s eyes. Jon leans in to kiss him before he has time to react. It is chaste and gentle. He leans back to assess the situation, cheeks blushing a beet red.

Stephen smiles and grabs Jon around the waist, making him squeak in surprise. “Stewart!” he growls, pulling him in for a kiss much more fierce than their first. Jon groans into Stephen’s mouth as he gently tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth. Feeling brave for a moment, Jon pushes Stephen back onto his desk and climbs up so he is straddling him.

“Getting brave now are we Stewart?” Colbert smirks, loosening Jon’s tie, planting kisses along his neck above his collar.

“Not so much brave, more so sick of waiting so long for this to happen,” Jon mumbles into Stephen’s dark hair, breathing in his scent.

“And how long have you been waiting Stewart?” he asks between kisses along Jon’s jaw. Jon groans, fist balled in Stephen’s hair, pulling unconsciously as Stephen gently bites on his collarbones.

“The banana.”

Stephen grins.“All this time you’ve been sporting a hard on because of me eating that banana years ago.”

“Well yes, you did do a rather convincing job of it,” Jon sighs “I can’t even count the nights I stroked my cock, wanting your mouth to be around it”. Stephen stops his kissing assault and smirks at Jon.

“If I remember correctly I bit that banana in half, I should hope that part didn’t make it into your spank bank Mr Stewart”.

Stephen surprises him by rolling over so that Jon is now below him, looking rather startled but smiling. He realises he was never in control of this situation. “You know, I do know how to give head without biting Jon, I can’t promise that I won’t use my teeth though,” Stephen grins cheekily, as he slides down Jon’s body, standing in between his spread legs. “This will have to go,” he grimaces as he unbuckles Jon’s belt and undoes his fly.

“Stephen?” Jon groans.

“Yes, Jonathan?” he replies, pausing a moment looking at Jon intensely. Jon smiles nervously up at Stephen in reply; too busy melting at the use of his first-name. _Jonathan_. The things he’d do to hear Stephen say his name over and over. He tries not to look mortified as Stephen pulls his pants off in one awkward yet quick movement.

His first instinct is to draw this out and make Jon suffer a little bit, but his own aching erection urges Stephen to hurry this up a little. He grabs Jon’s hand, kisses it lightly, and with that his mouth is all over him. Jon fists his hand in Stephen’s hair again, hissing with pleasure. Years of imagining Stephen sucking his cock, and there he is, running his tongue along the length slowly before taking as much length into his mouth as he can. Feeling brave, Jon bucks his hips up slightly as Stephen moves his head down on his cock, causing Stephen make the most delicious gagging sound. “If you want me to swallow your cum Stewart, you may want to ease up on doing that.” Cum in his mouth? Swallowing? Jon groans loudly at the thought, realising that he isn’t far off from giving Stephen something to swallow. He smiles to himself.

Stephen can tell by Jon’s breathing that he’s not far now, he licks his thumb and moves it slowly between Jon’s ass cheeks, waiting for a response. When Jon doesn’t flinch at the contact, Stephen moves the pad of his thumb to Jon’s tight hole and gently massages, causing Jon to once again buck his hips and groan loudly. Stephen wants this done quickly now that his cock is aching badly, needing to bury it in Jon’s ass, and soon. Groaning at the idea, he looks up at Jon and stares him down while he sucks harder on his cock, cheeks now hollowed. He’s not sure if it’s the intense eye contact, or the persistent finger on his asshole, but Jon cries out loudly, thrusting into Stephen’s mouth over and over until he finds his release.

Swallowing everything Jon has to give, Stephen makes his way back up Jon’s body and whispers in his ear “I want to see what you look like sprawled on this desk Stewart” making Jon squeak again.


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought the whole idea of this Stephen, was to see what _you_ looked like sprawled out on my desk, not me!” Jon almost whines.

“I’ll let you take that mental picture later, right now I’m more concerned with finally fucking that gorgeous, pale ass of yours” Stephen smirks. Jon can feel himself getting hard again, re-playing what Stephen has just said in his head. He’s never heard him talk like that before. He leans back, acutely aware of the giant grin on his face, although he’s not too sure if he cares that Stephen can see. The smile turns to a bitten bottom lip as Stephen slides between Jon’s legs and teasingly licks his inner thighs.

“Stop teasing me Colbert, I’ve waited long enough for this!” Jon complains, making Stephen smile.

“And I’ve been waiting to do this since you first joined the show. One look at that gorgeous hair of yours Stewart and I knew I wanted my fist in it while you suck my cock”.

With that Stephen licks Jon’s asshole, running his thumb around in small, moist circles before pushing it in slowly. Jon gasps loudly, making Stephen’s cock almost painfully hard. “New to this Stewart?” he asks, gently easing in a second finger.

“You could say this is my first try, yes” Jon replies, unable to think of anything clever to say, let alone anything terribly coherent.

“Well. I’ll have to treat you with extra care then I guess. Lucky we aren’t fumbling around in the back seat of my car like high school kids after the prom. ‘I’ll only put the tip in, I swear!’” Stephen laughs, making Jon blush a most attractive shade of pink. Jon gasps again as Stephen gently scissors his fingers, spreading his entrance slowly.

“You need to stop making that sound Jonathan or you’ll have me undone in an instant. I don’t think you’re ready for desperate, rough sex just yet.” Jonathan. He smiles. “You know this is going to hurt right? As much as I don’t want it to, we don’t have any lube so I’m going to have to take it real slow”. Jon nods, as Stephen awkwardly hoists Jon’s legs to rest on his shoulder. Jon can feel the head of Stephen’s warm cock nudging against him. Smiling coyly, Stephen licks his palm and coats himself with saliva as best as possible.

“Breathe in Jon and look at me” Stephen commands, fixing his eyes on Jon’s as he slowly pushes his way inside, free hand spread on Jon’s stomach possessively. Stephen groans loudly at just how tight Jon is, bitting his lip and smiling at Jon. “You ok there Stewart?” he asks, barely inside of him. Jon breathes in deeply, and nods, clearly uncomfortable but eager to continue. Jon leans up and kisses Stephen gently, urging him to continue. Stephen is hesitant but the kiss progresses quickly. Stephen eases himself in, sinking slowly- much too slow for his liking.

Jon growls and bucks his hips up to meet Stephen’s, giving him a green light to go. Stephen slowly pulls out, almost fully, and slowly, and deliciously pushes back in, making Jon whimper. Stephen looks to Jon for approval and Jon smiles. With that Stephen picks up his pace, one hand grasping Jon’s hip, the other knotted in Jon’s hair possessively. Jon knows he should feel embarrassed. He knows they’re not exactly well hidden. He also knows how people would react to seeing this. But he looks up at Stephen, lip bitten and grunting quietly, and he honestly doesn’t give a shit.

The gentle burn of having his hair pulled reminds Jon that he is not in charge. He leans up to gently lick and bite at Stephen’s neck and Stephen’s moan is muffled as he burries his head in Jon’s neck.

“What are you doing to me Stewart? I can’t concentrate when you do that” Stephen smirks. Stopping. “I take it you _like_ what I’m doing? That you _want_ me to continue _fucking you_? You better stop distracting me Jon.”

“Sorry” Jon groans, dragging his lips along Stephen’s perfectly shaved jaw. The studio is silent. All Jon can hear is Stephen’s hot breath and his own groans. Stephen leans back, making Jon whimper at the sudden loss of intimacy. The whimper turns to a groan as Stephen grasps Jon’s cock, running his thumb over the head in lazy circles. Their eyes lock as Stephen starts pumping Jon’s cock in tandem with his thrusts. Their eyes still locked Jon can’t help but groan loudly, completely overwhelmed by this situation.

“You’ll give us away if you’re that loud Jon… and I’m not quite done fucking your ass. So please. _Please_ ” Stephen pants, getting closer and closer with each thrust. He’s been waiting too. It’s getting harder and harder to hold on. He slows his pace, thrusting harder each time, making Jon bite his lip to suppress a moan. Jon leans up for a kiss, his tongue darting gently across Stephen’s lips. He notices just how flushed Stephen is, how laboured his breathing is.

He notices his own breathing speed up as Stephen starts slamming into him slowly, holding his hips for leverage. It’s too much. He burries his head against Stephen’s neck and bites down, trying to suppress a loud groan as he cums, throbbing in Stephen’s grip.

Being bitten is something new for Stephen. He quite likes the way it burns. Jon twitching in his hand, and trying desperately to cum quietly, face buried in his neck makes Stephen groan. Loudly. Jon looks up at Stephen, worried that he’s being really quite loud. He doesn’t care, he’s cumming in Jon’s ass.

“Finally” he thinks to himself. All of those years spent waiting. Jon kisses Stephen’s neck and jaw as he slows his pace, stopping.

“You ok Stewart?” Stephen pants.

Jon grins lazily, running a hand through his now messy grey hair.

“Do you still have those bibles?”.


End file.
